game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Containment Zero/Characters/Cat Sinclair
Catori "Cat" Sinclair is a main character in Containment Zero, in which she is portrayed by G.K. Bowes. She is a young history prodigy, who was monitored by Containment Zero agents and was eventually offered work as Containment Zero's historian, and occasional agent, when she finished high school. Whilst usually acting in a supporting and research role, she has, on occasion, worked as a field agent, and often takes the opportunity to mention that she has more experience than Chuck and Dena despite only being 20 years old. Biography Early Life Cat was born in Tulsa, Oklahoma on May 20th, 1997 to a Native American mother and an American father. From a very young age, it was clear that Cat was a prodigy, as well possessing an eidetic memory. She graduated from college at the age of 15, with a first in history. During her college tenure and two years following it, she was monitored by Containment Zero agents as a potential hire. In the two years after her graduation, Cat studied and researched different eras of history intently, eventually piecing together than some events were not strictly natural, and, although she didn't know, she had in fact come across events caused by fragments of the Primeval Pygmy. These research papers were restricted almost immediately after publishing, and Cat was offered a role at Containment Zero. As a Containment Zero Agent As all Containment Zero agents had to be re-situated to Arizona, and their role as an agent was top secret, Cat was moved under the guise of pursuing historical research work. Her first few months at the facility were purely support-based, with Cat often researching fragments to help field agents learn more about what they are looking for. However, Cat started getting bored of staying in Arizona for weeks on end, and constantly pestered the facility curator Lillian Creed to work in the field. Although she was very hesitant, she eventually let Daniel Tate train her for field work and gave him the right to call whether she was ready to or not. After several weeks, Cat was stated to be ready, and was sent on a minor mission with Daniel to collect the Baldness fragment, a fact which most other agents never neglect to remind her of. As well as Baldness, Cat also worked in the field during missions to collect the Regression fragment in Austria, the Irony fragment in Atlanta, and the Euphoria fragment in Thailand. Personality Cat is, in general, a kind person, although often times she will hide it behind snark and sarcasm because of her young age. Despite this, she is still often energetic and enthusiastic, in regards to both the facility and general life. She tends to get obsessed with things rather quickly, hence her constant eating of pumpkin doughnuts from an independent bakery in Phoenix. She is also often seen watching Dallas Cowboys football games when she is meant to be working. Despite this, she generally gets most of her required work done as soon as possible so she can do what she wants, at least until a field agent asks her for support. Due to her young age, she often considers herself right in arguments, and often researches her side intently just to prove that she is right. When she was out on the field in Austria with Daniel, he let her have a couple of drinks at a bar, due to her being above the Austrian drinking age. This led to her often arguing with Lillian about being allowed to drink beer during parties. Despite Lillian's disapproval, Daniel still occasionally buys Cat Foggy Mountain IPAs, her favourite beer. Cat often (jokingly) brushes Lillian off by claiming that drinking beer is a "Native American thing", due to drinking being legal on religious grounds. Category:900bv Category:Containment Zero Category:Characters Category:Containment Zero Characters